


play rough

by servicetopthor



Series: Dick or Treat 2020 [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servicetopthor/pseuds/servicetopthor
Summary: She didn't know how rowdy male Arcanine and Stoutland could be.
Relationships: Female Pokemon Breeder/Her Pokemon
Series: Dick or Treat 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704907
Kudos: 17
Collections: Dick or Treat - Scrohto Region, Prompt Table Challenge: Sexy and Kinky





	play rough

**Author's Note:**

> Referenced borderline noncon/dubcon.

Being a Pokemon breeder could range from easy and low maintenance to difficult and dangerous. Amanda always loved seeing adorable, fluffy Pokemon hatch, so she decided to breed Lillipup and Growlithe when she was old enough to have her own Pokemon. Her parents suggested other Pokemon, ones easier to take care of but Amanda was set in her ways. She didn't quite understand what she would be required to do at the time.

And sure, it took some getting used to. She didn't know how rowdy male Arcanine and Stoutland could be.

Everything went smoothly first, but when the females got pregnant and had to be separated from the males... Well, Amanda learned to wear sturdy clothes. Arcanine charred her overalls to bits and Stoutland rips apart everything beneath. Arcanine pinned her to the ground, sliding his dick into Amanda's virginal pussy. Amanda had been quite frightened during the first time. It hurt, especially when she was knotted. She was sore for a few days and nearly decided to quit. Now, she was a pro.

Every morning, Amanda would go in Arcanine's room to feed him breakfast and take his knot. She went in naked, having learned her listen. She laid on the floor on all fours, letting him sniff and lick her cunt before plunging in. Amanda enjoyed it now. Arcanine was thick and warm. He fucked fast, so Amanda always serviced him first. His knots subsided quicker too. She usually came once or twice, so it was very pleasurable for her as well. When Arcanine finally slipped out, Amanda gave him lots of pets.

Stoutland was always seconded. His cock was thicker, as was his knot. Plus, his knot could last for quite a long time. Amanda didn't mind being on Stoutland's knot for hours. She would rub her clit and make herself come over and over. It was her favorite part of the day. Stoutland was huge and heavy, he could fuck into her so deep. He tended to be gentler too, which Amanda appreciated. When his knot was gone, he'd sometimes lick her pussy and clit, cleaning off his seed, until she orgasmed again. Amanda sometimes lost count of how much she came when Stoutland. She averaged three times per day.

Overall, being a Pokemon breeder was not that bad. Amanda wouldn't trade it for any other job, nor would she be trading her beloved Pokemon any time soon. She would gladly take their knots every single day.


End file.
